


Irresponsible

by Vanillavikingicing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And Me - Freeform, I think I'm trying to be funny, I'm Sorry, Iwaizumi doesn't know what to do, M/M, Oikawa's a father, i'm not, plz help him, what can go wrong?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillavikingicing/pseuds/Vanillavikingicing
Summary: Oikawa strayed away from the volleyball team when his daughter came around.Five years later someone comes back into his life and he just can't let him go.He feels  like a child, so irresponsible.





	

Tooru groaned quietly as he was awaken by a weight on his chest and a loud giggle.

Hesitantly, his eyes opened and he looked up at the face of a young girl with light, chocolaty brown eyes, skin pale as snow, blonde hair that curled in every direction that Oikawa couldn't think possible and a bright grinning smile surrounded by freckles.

"Keiko-Chan, what time is it?" Came the muffled voice of a groggy twenty-three year old Oikawa.

"Seven . . . Uh fifty-eight" she said, glancing over at a clock.

He sighed and used his elbows to push himself up slightly, "why did you wake me up so early Keiko-Chan?"

"TV!" She said loudly, making Tooru's head pound increasingly more.

"That English show you like's coming on isn't?" He asked.

She nodded vigorously and said, "watch with me, papa!"

He had to hold in a groan, he absolutely hated that damn show, it was in English and he didn't understand it—neither did Keiko, but it seemed to hold her interest enough.

Lately she'd be speaking English words such as _hello, girl, dog_ and _kitty_. Tooru, at first was worried that she was possibly speaking out swear words but after a quick check with google translate—yes, very efficient, google translate—and found out he was proven incorrect.

He even picked up some English himself, but he didn't have much on an interest in learning a second like his daughter did.

"Come on, come on!" She said, pulling on the sleeve on his shirt.

He sighed and said, "fine, fine, let's watch that show."

He didn't know what the hell he's doing.

After five years of taking care of a kid on your own you'd think you'd get your life together but Tooru was so wrong.

Even to this day, parenting, everyday, is a slap in the face, even if it was just with something minor.

"Maybe if you get up I could" he mumbled.

She jumped off of him and headed quickly down to the family room.

Tooru sighed and stretched quietly.

How could someone like being up so early? He doesn't, not since he had to quit volleyball.

He had quit at eighteen after high school—not that he wanted to of course. Once the news of his then girlfriend was pregnant and after the child was born he was face with the decision, he could go on and become a professional volleyball player but then the child would be given up for adoption.

Or, he could take responsibility of the child but he'd have to give up his career of volleyball because it was honestly too much to handle.

He chose the latter.

He took in Keiko and be's been content so far. His daughter did fill the whole that missing volleyball left but he always did wonder _what if I never quit?_

He would quickly shut out those thoughts. They weren't important. They were what ifs? And what's done is done.

He loved his child more than Volleyball. That truly did say a lot.

He given up so much for her, not just volleyball.

He given up friends who he had to separated from when Keiko came around, his career and a so much more.

But that wasn't Keiko's fault. It was his.

He shook the thoughts from his mind as quickly as he came and they got up and headed downstairs quietly.

"Papa! It's starting!" Came the loud voice of the small girl.

He sighed, "aren't you hungry?"

"No! I want you to watch with me, please."

He glanced around, "alright Keiko-chan."

He walked over to his excited daughter and sat next to her.

She hummed as the television show came on.

That's when Tooru stopped paying attention.

He usually used this time to think over things, usually what he needed in the house food-wise.

Yeah, he definitely needed to go to the shop.

He was missing various foods that he usually had in the house.

Eggs  
Dog food (for the dog of course)  
Milk bread

And pretty much anything else he suddenly remembers to get.

"Are you paying attention?" Came Keiko.

"Yes I am Keiko-chan. Don't worry" Tooru said and looked back at the television.

She grinned and looked up at him for a moment longer to make sure he was paying attention before turning back herself, murmuring " _kitty_." Yes, the English word that meant _Neko._ Most likely because of the image of a orange and white tabby cat presented on the screen.

"How do you feel about going to the store today?"

"Store?" He acknowledged.

"Yeah, we got to get food."

"Can we get melon soda?" She nodded.

He sighed and nodded, "of course."

She really seemed to enjoy that soda.

That wasn't that good.

He may of not participated in volleyball anymore—well that's a lie, he still played occasionally, with Keiko of course. She seemed to really enjoy it.

He was considering going and trying to get onto a team again.

His skills haven't left him yet, he's still in relatively good shape and he is still young.

 _What if I went onto Iwa-chan's team_ , he caught himself thinking.

Iwa-chan went and continued out his volleyball career, joining a team who has been to national multiple times. He won national multiple times.

 _Would he really have what it took?_ Possibly. Probably. Or was he just too cocky and thinks he could get onto a team.

No, he could definitely get onto a team if he put the hard work back into it.

He just needed a babysitter.

Sooner than he thought there was a tugging at his sleeve and he was brought out of his thoughts and tooled at Keiko.

"Papa, store. Show ended. Let's go."

He was stuck in his thoughts for that long?

He nodded to her and stood up with her trailing behind him and they got on shoes and jackets before heading out.

Tooru buckled Keiko into the car and drove to the store, humming quietly.

Upon entering the store is where disasters usually strike and they're not fun.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

"Keiko-chan?" Tooru called out, panic flooding his voice.

I turn my back for one second, Tooru thought as he scurried around the store looking for his daughter. Where the hell could she have gone?

He had gotten a worker or two to help him find his daughter, explaining the situation at hand.

He was honestly frantic, it's not the first time he's lost Keiko in a store but he always got worried when she ran off. She was his daughter after all.

After about ten minutes of searching a voice was heard, his daughter's voice.

"—ook like someone my papa's showed me on TV."

Thank god, she was here. Tooru was getting worried that his daughter went as far as to leave the store.

"Oh really?" Came the way too familiar voice of a male. "What's your papa's name?"

Tooru's heart ached slightly. It was him? I must've been. He came around the corner to the aisle.

"Oikawa Tooru" she said proudly.

Then it was silent for a good five seconds, so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Oikawa Tooru?" He repeated.

She nodded and glanced around a bit after hearing footsteps and then noticed Tooru standing there.

"There's papa!" She said.

"Keiko-chan . . . Iwa-ch—san."

Tooru couldn't help feel bad when he referred to Iwazuimi as _Iwa-san_ instead of _Iwa-chan_ , especially when the slight hurt look flashed in his eyes for a moment.

"Oikawa" he stated.

He nodded and said, "sorry Iwa-san. Keiko-chan always likes to talk to strangers" he said with a slight nervous laugh, taking the arm of Keiko.

He nodded and said, "it's fine Oikawa."

"I uh . . . We should get going Keiko. Say bye-bye to Iwa-san."

"Bye-bye Iwa-san."

"Bye Oikawa."

That should've been it. He should've just turned around and went on with his life but this was his former best friend, he shouldn't have given him up from the start because boy he regretted that decision now. Maybe that's what caused him to say what he did next.

"Iwa-san, would you like to come with us for lunch?"

It slipped before he could stop it of corse, the proposal taking him and his former friend by surprise when it really shouldn't have.

"Sure, Oikawa."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh I'm trash but so is this garbage.
> 
> Also P!ATD song titles at chapter names. Why?
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed.


End file.
